legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Venture Dude
And... On top of Cricket hacking last night, he also edited my profile and added a picture of a pig with a caption of "7op, dude's best friend". Cricket, you used to be my friend, but I don't even know you anymore. Please stay away from my page on LU Wiki furthermore. Proof... Some people may have witnessed the riot in the Race Place today about Cricket62 "hacking" Vertigo Loop... well here are some pics I took of him admitting it. TheVentureDude Dude, make a Blog for this, more people will see this. 7op you mad bro? >:) No, Cricket, I just decided to put these pics up on Wiki because I was glad you hacked. -.- (Seriously, c'mon.) TheVentureDude Speed hacking, eh? It's not that difficult. Just so you know, all the scores that you obtained by speed hacking are NOT recorded :P. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Still, he cheated in racing. And I don't tolerate cheating, especially when they have already said several curses and continue to edit my profile the next day, making fun of my friends. The Venture Dude Kids Fest You got to get back to me soon in-game about if you can. I need to know soon so I can tell my parents who will buy my ticket for that day. Nealybealy 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't asked my parents yet... :P Ask them soon please! And remember to put your signature, well, if you want to :P . I need to know in the next few days so I can figure out my schedule. I'm bringing some custom LU minifigs with me, and some other cool stuff. Nealybealy 00:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll ask soon. :P -The Dude I'm not logged in, but it's me Nealybealy. You better ask soon! Time is running out. 13:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not going to go to KidsFest with you and Cricket because I'm VERY mad at him for what he did last night... he said several curses in-game and hacked Vertigo Loop. He also made it so that his time (1:30) wouldn't show up on the leaderboards. TheVentureDude If you want I can meet up with Cricket, and then meet up with you. It'll be seperated, but if you don't want to that's fine. There's just some people that aren't worth dealing with. Nealybealy 20:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to skip KidsFest. Sorry it didn't work out. The Venture Dude Okay :( Nealybealy 23:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! Eddy847 00:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :D -The Dude Hello! Thanks for supporting me in my running for modship! :) AwesomeMe NP, you'd make a great mod. :) TheVentureDude Thanks. :) Too bad all the admins don't think I'm fit just because of my past. :( AwesomeMe Well, you've changed since then. And BTW, how can I make my signature a link like you did? :P TheVentureDude remember 7op telling everyone helps :D Talk Page Conversations Hello, Democrat. ):D LOL, JK. :P You probably remember me, and I'm just here to let you know that in most users' signatures, there is a button linking to their talk page. If you use their own talk page to reply to them, they can see your message sooner, and it will make your page less spammy. Besides, it's wiki etiquette. ;) Ah, sorry, I didn't know that. Speaking of which, how do I make my signature a link? ...Oops, did it again, replying on my own talk page... :P The Venture Dude Okay, my best reference is go to w:c:legouniversestories:LUSW:S and find one you like, then edit and copy the code to your signature page here. If you want a custom one, a lot of people on the wiki (myself included) would be glad to help! Okay, I think it worked, just checking... ...Aaand, no. :P What did I do wrong? Signature Go to and scroll down to the "Signature" box. Then paste the following code into it: Scroll down, click save, then you can sign your posts with ~~~~ (or ~~~, if you don't want a timestamp November 16, 2011 (UTC))! Sorry for the confusion... Let's see if it works... Same thing... :P TheVentureDude Is what I gave you the ONLY code in that box? If it is, we've found a glitch... If I'm understanding correctly, yes, it is the only code in the box on the special preferences page. I'll check again... The Venture Dude Yeah, it's the only code in the box. When I put the code that you gave me in the box and save, it changes to The Venture Dude ·''' Talk Is this normal? The Venture Dude Wait, what the...? It changed to this when I posted it on here, but not when it's in my preferences...? The Venture Dude I checked the "custom signature" box, so hopefully this does it... The Venture Dude '''· Talk Sorry, forgot to mention that; thought you'd figure it out on your own. :P Well, hope ya like it! Well, it all worked out, so thanks. :P The Venture Dude ·''' Talk I'll fix both problems, and don't worry about leaving too many messages; that's what talk pages are for, right? :) Haydn Sonata Track 6, a minute more of playback in iTunes. Er, okay. :P The Venture Dude '''· Talk Dragon photo On your wall i can see a friend of mine, chainsaw guy.lol ...Err, who are you? :P The Venture Dude ·''' Talk The White Horse Mystery White's requested we close your blog "The White Horse Mystery", because he's sick of insults flying around. Would you be alright with that? -PatchM142 Current Mythran Party Where's the current Mythran party? Storm or Overbuild? [[User:PatchM142|'''Patch]] 21:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) hey dude, dont know if your on minecraft or even in here but here is my minecraft ip[ 75.22.18.91 hope to seee you if you get on, and my minecraftname is johnathanm9 Ah, Dude, I am SOOO sorry D: lol i made up with castle and i think castle told 7op i was sorry.. anyways i owe you big time, i had had a really bad time that night and i was depressed lu was closing.. sorry for the swear and the speed hack.. we good? :0 Hello there! I enjoyed reading your page, and want to invite you to join a lil forum called Lego Zone Power, LZP where you might run into some of your old friends from the LMB's or MLN, or LU! I was on LU, as Boxcargirl. =D http://legozoneforum.forumh.biz/ Stop by sometime and check us out!